


Dress for Success

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero attempts Nohrian fashion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Dress for Success

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'exotic'

Kagero appraised herself in the full-length mirror in Princess Camilla's suite. She wasn't entirely sure of the outfit, even though it had been chosen so very carefully for her. The actual fit was perfect, she could move freely, and she didn't look overly exotic nor like she was trying too hard to fit in. However... 

"I'm sure both my brother and your king won't be able to tear their eyes from you," Camilla said with a smile. "Might even catch the good eye of your partner." 

Kagero knew it was meant as a compliment... 

...but it was also likely truth.


End file.
